ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett
Description Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett was born 9/8/306,782 and is famous for being the current Vivixen Army Alector Captain. She was a given Gold Level honors for her contributions to the Moobish Daanshi War, in which she served as a Captain. Alexenástrazsa is one of the few Chosen in the Mosinque Golden Era. She is good friends with Ríjavenja Osoboreik and Fetryshrik Dolementva and is married to Daruung Earth Police Alpo Captain Ekêno Saurigäidanilari. Early Life Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett was born to Tryich'valí Eskaveírdanse and Relle Zö Etándonett, an only child. She had a healthy, supportive childhood, popular in her hometown of Daole, Vikiran for her likability and Klíss gifts that were sure to get her far. Since age 6, she also participated in bi-annual dragon hunting season, which her mother and father were avid participants as well. Alex formally attended klíss schools from age 6 to 18, including prestigious Nëonian klíss school, Azerous Essmënt Klíss School. She stood out from her peers due to her immediate klíss talent that had also been nourished since age 2 and for being a fullblooded Vikiran Vivixen. Many believed her destined to be a Vivixen Army Alector Captain. Vivixen Army Enrollment Alex and 54 others were members of the Eldba-S00 training division, prepping themselves to be Army conditioned for 10 months. Fellow Eldba-S00 member was Ríjavenja Osoboreik. She and Ríja became fast friends, each clicking with one another, and respect was quickly gained between the two as they saw how good the other was at fighting and their physical strength. The two additionally weren't very rivalrous, as Alexenástrazsa was significantly stronger than everyone else, including Ríja. Ríja pushed herself hard at training, being in the top tier in the group, yet most there except for Alex still dismissed her despite her being a Duneesh who was just as strong as some of the strongest Vivixen. Alex did beat Ríja in an initial duel, casting a bit of a shadow over the promising Duneesh, but Ríja did not take it too harshly as Alex afterwards offered to help her improve, and treated her with respect. When it came time for Eldba-S00's Capryka City Run, Alex continued her dominance. In a Capryka City Run, that trainee squadron will all run the perimeter of Capryka City in under 12 hours. It is also a race and competition, with getting in the top 5 out of a ~50 person trainee squad being a large bragging point. Alexenástrazsa ran blazingly fast, with a time of 5:46:12, which was in fact the fastest ever. For most of it she was far ahead, yet during the 4 hour mark she began letting up a bit, and Ríjavenja ran up nearly close enough to touch her. In a famous photograph, Alex is looking over her shoulder to see her one and only challenger. However, Alex regains her speed and wins. Ríja still impressed, with her second place finish of 5:49:22, the fourth fastest time ever. Moobish Daanshi War Service Alexenástrazsa was initially assigned to be an Ek'klíss Surat serving under a Captain in squadron Reynta E500, but only held this position for 16 days before being promoted to Captain, and her old Captain being re-assigned. She was very successful with this squad, going on 14 raiding missions from 9/10/306,801 YA - 9/4/306,802 YA. During these missions, her squad would destroy space bases, communication towers, and wipe out Daanshi forts. Due to her talent in klíss and leadership, only 3 in her team died the entire deployment. In between raids Reynta E500 would regroup at Moobish bases. On 8/12/306,802 YA, before her 13th raid, she crossed paths with Ríjavenja Osoboreik for the first time since graduating Training Camp. Ríjavenja had returned with her shambles of the Veyla S280 squad. Senior officials expressed reservations at the circumstances around this decimated squad, but Alexenástrazsa showed support of Ríjavenja's character, saying that if this was all that returned then Ríjavenja had tried her absolute all to get them home, and anyone else with less skill would have returned with no one and not at all. Alexenástrazsa killed 461 Daanshi during her war service. Immediate Post - War Alexenástrazsa was a given Gold Level honors for her contributions to the Moobish Daanshi War, and was honored by current Alector Captain Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas. It was at this medal ceremony, Alexenástrazsa, Ríjavenja Osoboreik, Ekêno Saurigäidanilari, and Fetryshrik Dolementva, first all met each other. They also all attended multiple national mandated Unwindment Parties, were in an effort to lessen Post - War Trauma Syndrome, veterans were encouraged to drink influential drinks, take mild drugs, party and attend dance events before fully returning to their families and lives. These parties were afterwards seen to have been somewhat effective, however many still suffered traumatic mental distress post - War. Throughout this time, Alexenástrazsa was dead set-on heading to Earth and contacting Humans as soon as possible. After consulting with Moobish scientists and seeing the research for herself, she saw that the Human species was reaching its peak quickly, and was doomed to destroy itself and plant quickly if intervention did not occur quickly. Alex was invested in this from age 14, and was excited when Alector Captain Shìrrvena stated in 306,799 that they planned to send their advanced, faster than light ship the ELAR-4 to Earth by '801. However, the Moobish Daanshi War delayed this. Post - War, Shìrrvena expressed reservations about going immediately to Earth, saying that the Moobish were now at their weakest with the population hit, and that the Humans would be horrified at the Daanshi's recent extermination. She felt they should wait at least 30 more years to go to Earth. However, Alexenástrazsa saw it another way. She felt that they must reach the Humans now because they were at a turning point in technology and their planet's destruction. Alex believed they should have left five years before. In '803, she consulted with rocket scientists, human specialists, other politicians, and eventually Shìrrvena who still held unmoved. Whispers began that Alexenástrazsa would challenge Shìrrvena to an Alector Captain duel, in which the winner becomes Captain, sometimes resulting in death. This duel happened for one in four Captains due to them holding on to their seat too long or being incompetent. At least 35% of the Vivixen Army must approve of this duel for it to take place. During this time, Alexenástrazsa had grown rather popular within the Army, with Ríjavenja as her left hand. She also began a relationship with Ekêno raising both of their notoriety. On 12/20/306,803, Alexenástrazsa asked for an Alector Captain duel, and Ríjavenja was the first to stand with her. When Ekêno did as well, nearly all Daruung soldiers (many had retired after the War) did as well. In all, she got 61% of the vote to have the duel happen, which Shìrrvena accepted. Alector Captain Duel After receiving the support necessary to go ahead with the duel, Alexenástrazsa announced who would be her Sìvar-Captain, and take the responsibility of the (optional if the reigning Sìvar Captain wishes) Sìvar-Captain duel. She could have announced this beforehand, but didn't. Some expected her to choose Ekêno, which would have been an outrageous choice, very few Daruung men have even been enlisted in the Army. Others thought she would pick a seasoned Vivixen. However, she surprised many in choosing Ríjavenja Osoboreik. This too was a progressive decision, Ríjavenja is Duneesh, and barely a majority Vivixen genetically. Though a few Duneesh have been Sìvar-Captains, most were 75% Vivixen. Only two Alector Captains have been Duneesh and they were 80% and 87% Vivixen. Ríjavenja was blatantly Duneesh, with light grey skin and blonde hair. Current Sìvar-Captain Yyníesha Aeríkosos scoffed at this descision and declared she would be calling for a Sìvar-Captain duel as well, on the eve of the Alector Captain duel. Before the duels, multiple press conferences were held and many debated over who would be the winner of the Sìvar-Captain duel, both women seemed strong and eager to fight. However, Yyníesha seemed agitated and defensive over the situation, and Ríjavenja seemed to have trouble asserting herself. It was Alexenástrazsa mostly was the one hyping the duels. There was less debate over who would would win the Alector Captain duel as Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas was not in peak fighting shape. She had injured her back before the War, and further strained it and injured her left leg in the early months of the War. No longer was she the untouchable warrior she once was. Alex believed that Ríjavenja was the best choice for her Sìvar-Captain, being extremely strong, seasoned for her young age, and very loyal to Alex. Ríjavenja privately questioned Alex as to why she chose her instead of Ekêno to be her Sìvar-Captain, and Alex replied that she has other plans for Ekêno and that had full confidence Ríjavenja would win the duel handily. The Sìvar-Captain duel was televised, and 85% of the population watched it. Yyníesha was aggressive, but ultimately Ríjavenja proved the better warrior. The match was called, and Ríjavenja was the winner. Yyníesha left it physically only minorly injured, and Alexenástrazsa was ecstatic, things were going exactly to her plan. The match was exciting, but it would ultimately get largely forgotten because of the duel that would occur the next day. The stands to watch the Alector Captain were packed. It is estimated that 92% of the population watched it in person or remotely. Even the few televisions in Asrÿkas were tuned in. The duel was slated for the evening, and Alex slept for 10 hours that night (Moobish normally sleep 3-4 hours a night), ate dragon meat and Vikiran fruit for breakfast and then warmed up with four different fighters for 2 hours before the fight. Cameras were on her for all this, and in the hour before she was shown in a deeply relaxed state as she got her ceremonial paint applied. She looked to be in a meditative trance, not speaking. When the 15 minute bell rang, she seemed to snap awake. She paced and stretched outside the gates to the Arena, and on the countdown to the gates opening, she pulled the camera to her and said "People of Ubbilious, are you ready for the start of the new era?" She then ignited her bronze sword in kliss flame. As the gates lowered, Alex let out a war cry and charged towards her competitor. Shìrrvena answered her call and advanced as well, acting on the defensive as Alex viciously attacked. Large spurts of red kliss flame and energy splashed and dissipated across the arena as Alex pushed Shìrrvena's shield to the limit. Shìrrvena occasionally rerouted the attacks and deflected them back, but Alex seemed always ready for them. Ten minutes in Alex still looked strong, and Shìrrvena looked stoic and on the defense. Then Alex seemed to back off and stood there, challenging Shìrrvena to go on the offensive. Shìrrvena did, with large and precise strokes showcasing her bright orange kliss flame. None of it seemed to even touch Alex however, her shields solid. Then in an opening, Alex literally kicked through Shìrrvena's thin spot in her shield and made contact with her. Then she followed up with a swift strike to Shìrrvena's bad leg. Shìrrvena went to one knee but pushed back with a kliss burst that knocked Alex back a few steps. This battle continued on, with Shìrrvena trying to exhaust Alex, but being unsuccessful, while Alex would exploit any weakness she found. After a few more minutes, Alex had sliced open Shìrrvena's back left calf, her right arm, stabbed her torso twice, and kicked her damaged back. Alex had only minor cuts on her arms and was hit twice in the face. At sixteen minutes in Shìrrvena was unable to stand up, due to her cut leg and injured back. She went to her knees, let go of her sword and looked to be given up. At this point the match was not officially over. Most of the time, the match is called when one person is unable to fight anymore, deaths only occur in about 4% of duels. Alexenástrazsa had her sights set on securing her seat as Alector Captain and her vision for the future. Circling around Shìrrvena who was sitting still on her knees, wounded, some were afraid Shìrrvena would suddenly jump up and attack Alex again, others thought the match was over. Alex then declared "There is only one way, and that is forward. We must push onward no matter the cost, for the sake of our species, and the other intelligent species we intend to protect. There will be no going back." She then looked to Shìrrvena and tilted her head back. Alexenástrazsa then plunged her short sword downwards into Shìrrvena's chest and pulled it out. Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas then fell to her side and died. Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett won the duel and become the new Vivixen Army Alector Captain on 1/8/306,804 YA. Vivixen Army Alector Captain This move was met with controversy, and well the talk of the planet for some weeks. Some believed Alexenástrazsa a blood thirsty tyrant, though she made every effort to go on air and explain her reasoning and her future plans. Alex stated this move was also so Shìrrvena could not regain the support of her old allies and try to cause rifts in her new leadership. Alexenástrazsa also immediately sent into motion the space program set to travel to Earth and make peaceful contact with the humans. On 5/2/396,804 YA the Haelius IV rocket lands in Arizona and the Moobish make peaceful contact with humans. Asaballnía Xeroknis's Attack Asaballnía Xeroknis was a Duneesh who was very talented in klīssI wrote this part a while ago and write kliss with a different accent and use klissin as a word to describe someone powerful with kliss, performed ritual with followers and hibernated her powers for 40,000 years and was reborn extremely powerful. She awoke on 11/20/'807 and grew her base for two months. She gathered a cult of followers, including many new members, anti- Alex Eskándonett supporters. Asaballnía's goal was to gain power the Moobish race, and gain entry to earth and overtake the humans as well. Once her attack on 2/16/'808 commenced all Approe Teleporters were shut down to prevent passage to Earth. The two most powerful klīssin in the world are killed in the attack, and the Vivixen Army and Daruung Earth Police's full strength is put on defending the Approe teleporters. Alexenástrazsa, Ekêno, and other notable klīssin were forefront in the defense. Ríjavenja Osoboreik and Fetryshrik Dolementva, the second in command in their branches, remained most away from the fighting in case of Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno's demise. Asaballnía Xeroknis and her followers were proving extremely formidable, having hibernated and grown their powers for 40,000 years. Many followers were cut down by the Army, but Asaballnía remained at large. Qelkin Morândt, a Vivixen who a few months earlier traveled from a parallel universe into this one but 13,000 years later, saw the battle on the tv and went to help. Meanwhile, a battle between Asaballnía Xeroknis, Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno began to broil. While behind cover, Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno came up with the plan of Ekêno attacking Asaballnía head on, while Alexenástrazsa attempted to flank her. At this point, Ekêno told Alexenástrazsa "I think you're really amazing by the way. Do you want to go to a cafe after this?" Alex agreed with a smile, and the plan was sent it action. However, this plan was futile, as both's powers could not match Asaballnía Xeroknis. After a brief fight, Asaballnía had Ekêno in a choke grip, sucked the klíss from his body and stopped his heart, killing him. Alexenástrazsa had a Aoris reviving syringe on her, but the suggested time to use it was under a minute after a death. She ducked out from under her kliss shield, grabbed his body and pulled it to safety before Asaballnía got to her. Alex plunged the syringe into Ekêno's chest and he burst alive, but still was in dire need of medical attention. Alex had heard of Qelkin making a huge kliss shield a few miles away, and over her communicator requested immediate retrieval of Ekêno and for Qelkin to be suited in armor and Approed to the Approe Teleporter they were defending ASAP. Medical attention could not reach them, and Alex spent the next fifteen minutes holding Ekêno's hand and getting the battle rundown from her communicator device. People were starting to panic at the fact Ekêno was down and so many powerful klīssin seemed unable to defeat Asaballnía. When Alex got word Qelkin was ready, she ran to the teleporter and opened it only briefly to let him through. The two Vivixen went over a battle plan as Asaballnía swirled around, waiting for them to strike. When the two emerged from cover, Qelkin introduced himself from afar, snapped off the blade of the Vivixen Army sword he was given, and in a ritual not seen for thousands of years, forged pure kliss into a Klíss sword in a matter of seconds and four strikes in the air. The two attacked, and Qelkin's kliss sword cut through Asaballnía's shields. With Qelkin's raw power and Alex's fighting ability, the two managed to defeat the sorceress when Qelkin severed her head. Qelkin would later teacher the other four Chosen how to forge their own Kliss swords. Personal Life 's wedding.]] Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno Saurigäidanilari had somewhat been dating since '803, but hadn't made it very official until after Asaballnía Xeroknis's attack. He needed medical attention and rest for four weeks, but Ekêno were first famously documented hanging out when Alex posted a picture on Obla of Ekêno lounging in a red hoodie on her couch with the caption "strong". The two were later spotted on dates all across Earth. Alexenástrazsa announced their engagement on a a televised Army Update on 4/10/306,809 YA. The two got married with the biggest wedding ever in the Caprykan fields on 1/5/306,810 YA. Nearly every member of the Vivixen Army and Daruung Earth Police attended, which was tens of thousands. Even Ekêno's estranged brother Fídalis Saurigäidanilari attended. The two had a beautiful and lovely ceremony which was also highly publicized on Earth. Alex soon after started her "Alector Maternity Leave" and had her daughter Saörla Saurigäidonett on 5/2/306,812 YA, Rílamina Saurigäidonett on 11/15/306,813 YA, and gave birth to her third child Essven Saurigäidonett on 3/10/306,815 YA. Views Alexenástrazsa believes strongly in peace between the Moobish and their allies, the L’ueweln and the Humans. She does however feel that Moobish lives are more important than the two other civilized races due to their intelligence, strength, small numbers, and society. She is against Moobish/Human relationships and voted against the Moobish-Human Relationship Act being legalized. She normally agrees with most of what her husband Ekêno believes, however he was responsible for this act being instated which de-criminalized the relationships in '812. Perceptions Alexenástrazsa has the support of most the world and Vivixen Army, but Shìrrvena supporters continue to criticize her and her tactics, also citing her age and the fact that she took an "Alector Maternity Leave" close to becoming Alector Captain, thus making her immune to Alector Captain duels and splitting the responsibilities for three years. People said of Alex's cockiness in her early Army career, that she acts as if she already knew what was going to happen. Alex herself has alluded to the fact that she had had intense dreams she believed that were given by Mo that foretold her of her success. She is popular within human communities, though they find her intimidating. Gallery Army portrait alex.png|Alex's official Army portrait in '806 Alex headshot with bg v1.png|Alex's official Army portrait in '815 Alex over shoulder.png|Alex smiling alex armor and outfits.png|Alex's casual, Vivixen Army and custom armor alex all views.jpg|Alex's Vivixen Army armor angles Ekeno and alex sketch.png|Ekeno and Alex Alex test 9.jpeg|Alex on Voern '802 Alex 1 bg.png|Alex on Voern closeup Alex 5 bg.png|Alex on Voern Alex and rija side hug 12.png|Rijavenja and Alexenástrazsa in '815 Alexenastrazsa.png|Early portrait in '811 alex and ekeno kiss.png|Alexenastrazsa kissing Ekeno cc ea cliff 9.jpg|Alexenástrazsa and her husband Ekeno cc ea cliff 8.jpg|Alexenástrazsa and Ekeno 03-04-18_6-37-20 PM.png|Alex's wedding with Ekeno alex braids and ekeno.png|Alex and Ekeno in '814 alex silohuettes.png|Silohuettes IMG_0383.jpg|Alexenástrazsa in '810 IMG_5768.jpg|Rijavenja and Alexenástrazsa IMG_5792.jpg|Alexenástrazsa in a Vivixen Army Casual Outfit IMG_5777.jpg|Alexenástrazsa and Rija in '811 Notes Category:Moobish Category:Vivixen Category:Present day Category:Character Category:Vivixen Army